Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described with reference to providing communication and sensing during a production operation within a subterranean wellbore environment, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well completion and production arts that downhole sensors can be used to monitor a variety of parameters in the wellbore environment. For example, during production operations, it may be desirable to monitor a variety of downhole parameters such as temperatures, pressures, pH, flowrates and the like in a variety of downhole locations. Transmission of this information to the surface may then allow the operator to modify and optimize the production operations. One way to transmit this information to the surface and provide power to such sensors is by using a wired communication path such as an electrical conductor.
Due to the desired location of certain downhole sensors such as in a B annulus, at a sand face, on the exterior of a screen, in a lateral branch or like, it has been found that it is difficult to establish a reliable wired communication path as a wet connection is typically required. For example, to achieve a wet connection of an electrical conductor, a connector associated with an uphole portion of the electrical conductor must be run downhole, aligned with and coupled to a connector associated with a downhole portion of the electrical conductor that was previously installed in the well. This intricate connection must be made thousands of feet downhole without the ability to see the mating components and without damaging the connectors or the electrical conductors disposed therein. In addition, wellbore fluids must not be allowed to enter or must be removed from the connectors prior to the mating process. In addition, it has been found, that even after a wet connection has been successfully established, over time communication through the connector joint may become compromised or the connector joint may fail rendering useless any sensors associated therewith. Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved apparatus and method for transmitting electrical power to and retrieving data from downhole sensors.